Secret Love
by Envious Romance
Summary: Sakura gets trapped and doesn’t know what to do. Little did she know that another someone was in the same position… R


My first one-shot has **mature content**, don't tell me that I didn't warn you…

**Secret Love **

By Envious Romance

Sakura and Syaoran (I absolutely love this pairing) :)

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as the sun hit her square in the face. She blinked slowly, trying to get the bright light out of her head. She slowly moved out of her bed and stretched, all the while thinking…

_Why did Dad have to send me here? I was perfectly fine at Tomoeda High. This boarding school makes me feel like, like… Ah, phooey, I don't know! It just isn't the great feeling when I used to go to Tomoeda High. At least it's in England and Tomoyo got to come with me since her mom opened a new toy-making factory in Wilshire…_

She slowly looked at her clock and her blood froze.

_Oh no! I was supposed to meet the rest of the students in front of the gates for the class trip Wilshire at 7:30.It's 8:30 right now._

Suddenly Sakura remembered her principle and what she said the night before…

_All students must meet in front of the school gates promptly at 7:30. Anybody who does not show up will be left behind for the three days and will not be given a refund for the trip. The gates will not open so they will be locked in!_

Sakura looks out her window. The courtyard was bare, not a single creature in sight. She ran out of her dormitory and saw that no one was there. She slowly walked in as she realized that she was left all alone in the humungous place for three days while everybody else was having fun in Wilshire.

She sighed and wondered why none of the other girls had tried to wake her up. She then remembered what Tomoyo had said to her just a couple of days before…

_Sakura, I'm worried about you. All of the girls here practically hate you since your athletic and beautiful and whatnot. Your also the class president and have caught, like, all of the guys attention. They won't just sit around doing nothing, you know. They will find a way to get back at you. _

_But Tomoyo, it's not my fault I'm athletic. I just like sports. And how can you say that I am pretty. I don't style my hair or even put on makeup. And how do you know guys like me, huh? They always tease me because I like sports. Hmph!_

_Sakura, you are so naïve. Do you think that they tease you to be mean? Ha! Come on, they think you're kawaii! _

_I don't know Tomoyo. Now you've really got me confused._

_Well then, forget about that. I'm leaving a couple of days earlier before the trip because my mom needed me to check out the latest designs for her toys in her factory. She wants my 'kiddie' opinion. So I'm just going to meet you there, 'kay?_

_Oh Tomoyo, you're so lucky. I wish I could go. Oh well. I guess you still have to pack, right?_

_Yeah and I want to tell you something else. I won't be there on the day of the Wilshire trip to wake you up since I know you always sleep in. I'm sure the girls in the dormitory wont wake you up so make sure you put on your alarm clock, okay? I'll see you at Wilshire then!_

Sakura turned around and looked at her alarm clock closely. The alarm button was off.

_Why those sniveling little… Ugh. Well, might as well explore since I have nothing to do for the next three days…_

Changing into non-academic attire since school was technically not in session, she walked out and head for the dining area, hoping that there would be some kind of breakfast. She wore a sundress that tied around her neck and was pink with cherry blossoms all over it.

As she walked in, she saw a single table with a whole bunch of fruits. Taking a kiwi, Sakura left and went to explore the other parts of the building.

_I've been here for four years now, and then I will have to go to college and I don't even know anything about this place!_

Sakura always had been busy since the first day she had come to the International Academy of London in the ninth grade. She was always a part of different clubs and was always participating in different sports as well. She was a senior and was already accepted into the University of London so that she can get a major in business administration.

She had been walking around for quite amount of time, already stumbling onto three new rooms she had never seen or known about. She walked out into the courtyard and stood there, thinking about what the other people must be doing in the coach to Wilshire.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned around, hoping it would be a teacher or something. As she saw who it was, her heart stopped.

_Oh my gosh! It's Syaoran Li! What's he doing here? Why isn't he on the trip to Wilshire? Ooohhh, I hope I'm not imagining this._

Syaoran spoke. "You, you're Sakura Kinomoto, aren't you?

"Ah, yes. I am Sakura Kinomoto. You are Syaoran LI, right?" _Oh my gosh, it is him. I can't believe it. Oh, my clothes must look terrible. I'm finally talking to _the _Syaoran Li and I'm not even properly dressed! _ "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the bus to Wilshire?"

"I am, but I kinda woke up late and missed the bus just as it pulled out of the driveway so I'm stuck here. What about you?"

"I woke up late, and I mean _real_ late! Ha!" She laughed a little and abruptly stopped as she saw the intense look he was giving her. Oh, how she had fallen in love with those eyes ever since she had seen him in the ninth grade, in 3rd period P.E.

_Sakura kept her pace as she ran a mile with the rest of the class. She was in the lead and she was feeling a bit disappointed. Even in junior high, she would always be the first in everything. Just once she wanted a challenge. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere a boy ran up and was in front of her. Sakura was shocked but then smirked. _Finally, a challenge! _she thought. She ran faster and outran the boy but then he ran in front of her again. Sakura pushed herself even harder and was neck and neck with the boy. Sakura turned her head to look at her opponent, and was mesmerized by the amber eyes that were staring right back at her. Suddenly, she lost concentration, and slowed down right in the last 100 meters. The boy was in lead, quickly followed by Sakura as they past the finish line. _

_Sakura just stared at the boy as he walked around. Soon, when the last person had finished running the teacher brought everyone together and started calling out names to record times. Sakura just waited to find out the name of the boy who had beaten her._

"_Li, Syaoran!" called out the teacher._

"_6:01!"_

_Sakura just stared at him as he looked ahead, thinking about the way those amber eyes had looked at her._

"_Kinomoto, Sakura!"_

"…"

"_Kinomoto, Sakura!"_

"…"

"_KINOMOTO, SAKURA!"_

"_Ahh! 6:05!"_

_She had seen how he had smirked at her, and ever since then, she had fallen in love. She didn't really talk to him, just stood at a distance, admiring him at his best. He was great at everything. Sports and all of his classes. He was the president of like a billion different clubs and throughout high school he changed into a more masculine figure, making him even more desirable. Sakura and he did talk sometimes, only when it was necessary, however. Ever since then, she never looked at another guy with the same compassion as she saw him with. She never told anybody about her secret love, not even Tomoyo. She always remained the girl who couldn't care less about boys and was always into school._

"…hello?"

Suddenly, Sakura was snapped back to reality

"Sorry! I just dazed off for a second."

"You do that a lot, don't you?" he asked, smirking.

"Aaa…" Sakura blushed.

"Hey, you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Ahh, sure!""You can call me Sakura, Li-kun, since we will be acquainted for the next three days."

"Uh, okay. I guess you can call me Syaoran."

They walked to the dining room and saw a table laid out with delicious Italian food like pasta and lasagna. They ate and talked about the end of the year prom that is going to be hosted in a couple of weeks since school was ending soon as well and the track and field competition that they were competing in.

After they ate they walked around some more talking about current events and what-not.

"So, Syaoran, what college are you going to go to?" asked Sakura

"Oh, I'm going to the University of London and probably majoring in business administration or accounting."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? I'm going to University of London as well and majoring in business administration as well! That would be so cool if we got into the same classes!"

"yeah, I guess it would be pretty cool." Syaoran said, shrugging.

Sakura seemed a bit disappointed by his reaction but didn't say anything.

_Ohh, I'm so happy that I get to be with Syaoran right now. We're even going to the same college! Thank gosh I missed the bus today. This couldn't have been more of a blessing in disguise!_

They went back to the dining room and ate ramen that had been laid out on the table along with drinks.

"I wonder who keeps putting out the food for us." Sakura said

"It's the chefs and the workers, they have to be ready when everybody else gets back. Duh. You know, sometimes you are clueless. I can't imagine how you became class president."

"Hey!" Sakura said, pouting.

Syaoran just smirked and kept eating.

_He is kind of mean, I guess. Or maybe this is the teasing that Tomoyo was talking about. Does that mean he likes me?_

Sakura giggled slightly at the thought. Syaoran just looked at her weirdly.

"What?" he said, staring at her.

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura said, blushing slightly.

After they finished eating, they walked more and ended up in one of the school hallways. Their footsteps made loud noises as they walked since it was past curfew and the lights were out. As they passed the window, Sakura looked out of the window, seeing beautiful London with its magnificent lightings.

"Hey, Syaoran! Check this out. It looks so pretty!" Syaoran walked over behind Sakura looked out of the window and stared at the view. He then looked down at Sakura, and bent his head a little and whispered in her ear.

"It is pretty, but not as beautiful as you."

Sakura was shocked and turned around quickly and looked into his amber eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her lips, moving them softly over hers. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut and kissed him back. She felt him pushing her until her back was against the wall and his had slipped to her waist, encircling her in them. She gently put her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, gently probing for an entrance. Sakura slowly opened her lips, letting his tongue enter where no other man has entered before. They stopped suddenly for breath and Syaoran leaned forward, letting his forehead touch hers.

"Sakura, what is it about you? I had fallen in love with you the day you ran against me during the mile. That was the first time anybody had been as competitive to me as you. You were so perfe –" he was stopped when Sakura kissed him again. Syaoran stopped kissing her lips and kissed down her neck, making Sakura moan. "Oh, Syaoran…"

Syaoran stopped and looked into her emerald eyes, breathing heavily. "Syaoran, I love you, too. You have no idea how much I've dreamt of you kissing me and holding me and sweeping me off my feet and…"

"Oh, you mean like this?" He slipped one arm under her knees and head and took her off her feet. He started walking towards his dormitory.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To my room." Syaoran said, as they entered his dormitory

He put Sakura back on her feet and let her admire the dormitory. "Wow, Syaoran, you're dormitory is so neat. Mine is so…" she was suddenly stopped with his lips placed firmly on hers.

As he licked her bottom lip again, Sakura opened her mouth and let his tongue do the probing. She moaned again as his lips sent trails of hot passion down her neck and across her collarbone as they both sat down on a bed (supposedly his). She suddenly became alert when he had started pulling the strings that had tied her dress in the back.

"Wait." she said. She had never done this with anybody before, and felt very, very nervous.

Syaoran looked into her eyes before saying, "I know you're nervous and you've never done this before. I'll try to get rid of your nervousness. In the end, though, you know this will hurt."

"Yes." Was all she said before she realized that Syaoran had untied the strings at the back of her neck and the top part had fallen to reveal her pert breasts. She instantly crossed her hands and covered her breasts and became very pink in the face. Syaoran just looked into her eyes before slowly moving her hands and revealing the treasure to him again.

"They're beautiful. Why do you want to hide them?" He didn't wait for an answer and just kissed her lips again before going down and kissing one of her buds and sucking on it while his hand massaged the other. Sakura felt courses of hot passion flush her entire being as she moaned and threw her head back. Syaoran then switched his attention to the other bud and gave it the same treatment as well. Soon, he gently pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her to give her a long, passionate kiss again.

He trailed kisses down her neck again and then in between the valley of her breasts. Then he went further lower and inserted his tongue into her belly button, making Sakura squeal with pleasure and longing. Never in her life had she felt such passion, and soon she was involuntarily opening her legs as Syaoran probed her belly button further. Syaoran slid the sundress down and threw it to the side, taking in the beauty of Sakura's body, enjoying the fact that she had flushed from embarrassment and being exposed.

Suddenly she got up and quickly took off his shirt and marveled at his extremely toned physique. She then sat right in his lap, with her legs on either side of his torso and bit into his neck lightly, making Syaoran moan in frustration. She kissed his right arm, loving the fact that he was moaning because of _her_.

Syaoran suddenly seized her arms had pushed her back into the bed and took off her panties and spread her legs. He just stared at the amazing jewel he had unfolded.

Sakura suddenly crossed her legs and was again flushed with embarrassment. Syaoran merely kissed her thighs and gently pried her legs apart again and kissed her inner thighs toward that jewel. He found it and sucked at it, while Sakura gave a yelp of surprise at what he was doing. He sucked her long until while she came, having a sweet nectar flow out of her that he had to suck up.

Syaoran got up then and took off his pants and boxers, revealing to Sakura his large length. He then went to a drawer and took out the protection they needed. Sakura just stared into his eyes as he crawled back up to her and put both his hands on either side of her head to support him and rubbed his tip against her opening.

"This is going to hurt, you know." Syaoran said again.

"I know, but at least I know that you will be gentle with me. I always wanted my first time to be with you, anyway."

Syaoran just smiled at her and with a quick kiss, slowly started to enter her. He already felt some resistance from her, and heard her whimpering as he tried to push further. He felt her barrier and let his eyes meet hers before fully pushing into her, getting a cry of pain. Syaoran stopped and saw the tears that were slowly sliding down her face. He wiped them quickly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, "but please, move inside of me now!"

He did as he was told and started thrusting into her, the gasps, moans, and groans playing as music to his ears.

Soon Sakura started to put legs around his waist and grinded back against him, making Syaoran moan with pleasure as well. They both gasped as Syoran increased his speed and felt himself climaxing.

"SAKURA!" he yelled as he climaxed, and at the same time so did Sakura.

"SYAORAN!" she screamed in utter delight before falling back into the bed with Syaoran on top of her. They stayed in that position for a long time, getting their heart pumping and heavy breathing back to normal.

"You don't have any regrets, do you?" asked Syaoran as he saw Sakura deep in thought.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Of course not, silly. I was just wonder how lucky I was to miss the trip, and all because of the jealous girls." She laughed

"What, so you would rather have gone to the trip then stay with me?" asked Syaoran with a slight pout.

"Of course not! I'm just wondering how Tomoyo must be doing without me. She must be lonely. Actually, now that I think about," she said, staring at him, "how is it that you are still here? Why aren't you on the trip?"

"Actually, I was ready. I was down there with the rest of the people. Only I realized that you weren't there with that whacko friend of yours, Tomoyo. So I decided that this could be the perfect opportunity."

"Hey!" Sakura said, smacking Syaoran's head with a pillow, "Don't make fun of Tomoyo. She's nice. Hey!" she said as Syaoran smacked her head with another pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" he yelled. It was a rough game after that, and ended only when Syaoran had seized both her arms and crushed her lithe body to his and kissed her with no mercy. After that, they both fell back into the bed and in the tangle of pillows, blankets, and limbs, both whispered a soft "I love you," and fell asleep.

Review please! Give constructive criticism!

-Envious Romance


End file.
